There has been known the following vehicle seat. A manipulating member is coupled to a fixing mechanism to fix a posture of a movable member (for example, a seat back and an arm rest) of the vehicle seat via a wire cable. Drawing the wire cable by the manipulating member releases the fixed state (the fixation by the fixing mechanism) of the posture of the movable member. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicle seat in which a strip-shaped manipulating member 3 is disposed to extend between a pair of opposed through-holes 21 and 22 formed on a back surface of a seat back S2. With this vehicle seat, extracting the strip-shaped manipulating member 3 from the pair of through-holes 21 and 22 draws a manipulating wire 63, ensuring releasing a fixed state of a posture of the seat back S2.